No need to say goodbye
by Deeper than Darkness
Summary: For IHAFest - Pengabdian. Menjadi seorang yatim paling tak bahagia di kota Evergreen memang bukan hal yang diinginkan Alfred. Sebab selain ingin menjadi keren dan diinginkan, ia hanya ingin sedikit teman... dan mungkin seorang yang peduli padanya.


Kala pertamanya menyusuri anak tangga menara Evergreen, adalah ketika Alfred harus menunjukan tekadnya terhadap Gilbert, Francis dan Antonio.

'_Hei Alfred gendut, kalau kau memang mau berteman dengan kami, kau harus melaksanakan satu hal!'_

Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan perlahan, selagi tangan gembulnya menggenggam pagar pada susunan tangga dengan erat. Tubuhnya gemetaran, mengucurkan keringat dingin ke mana-mana dan Alfred Jones, bocah gembul berusia dua belas tahun, meneguk ludahnya, menciptakan sebuah suara tegukan yang hanya bisa ia dengar.

'_Kau tahu menara yang berada di pinggir kota?' Tanya Gilbert, dan Alfred pun mengangguk. Anak yang lebih dewasa itu melanjutkan, 'Katanya menara itu dipenuhi oleh hantu.' _

_Antonio, seorang pemuda keturunan _Hispanik,_ melanjutkan kalimat Gilbert. Kali ini ketiga remaja, Franis, Gilbert, dan Antonio tengah mengelilingi Alfred, menjerat bocah yang lebih kecil itu diantara tubuh tinggi mereka. _

'_Dan teman kakekku yang punya teman, punya cucu, lalu cucu itu punya teman dan temannya punya teman lagi, yang memiliki tante yang berteman dengan si tukang kayu, pernah bercerita kepadaku, kalau setiap hari kau bisa melihat seorang kakek keluar masuk menara tersebut.'_

Alfred terus melangkah maju, kaki-kaki lelahnya membawanya terus naik ke atas, selagi jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, seakan-akan mau melompat keluar dari dalam rusuknya. Alfred bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bahkan menyetujui taruhan bodoh ini. Ia membenci dirinya yang penakut, belum lagi gendut dan pendek. Ia juga membenci mulut besar yang telah membawanya ke dalam masalah ini.

_Francis melanjutkan, bayangannya menutupi Alfred, yang secara fisik jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan mereka. 'Dan setiap kakek itu masuk ke dalam menara, katanya mereka bisa mendengar suara aneh, seperti suara sesuatu yang dipukul, dan terkadang juga…sebuah suara teriakan.' _

Setiap ada suara, baik itu kepakan sayap, atau decitan kayu lapuk anak tangga yang tengah ia panjat, Alfred pasti akan melompat kecil. Ia akan berhenti sejenak, lalu memandang dengan panik ke sekelilingnya. Tapi meski begitu, Alfred terus menaiki anak tangga di dalam menara yang jauh itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat ke bawah sedikit pun, takut kalau nyalinya akan pupus dan ia hanya akan lari, kabur terbirit-birit ke tempat Antonio, Francis dan Gilbert berada, hanya untuk ditertawakan oleh para remaja yang jauh lebih tua tersebut.

'_Ke-kenapa kalian menceritakan ini kepadaku?' Tanya Alfred lemah. _

'_Mudah saja, Alfred!' Teriak Gilbert, seringai mengejek terhiaskan pada paras albinonya. Remaja albino itu melingkarkan lengannya pada leher kecil Alfred, dan menerima sebuah pekikan kecil ketika ia mempererat kepitan lengannya. Sang viktim berusaha melepaskan kepitan di lehernya, melingkarkan jemari-jemarinya yang lebih kecil di antara lengan-lengan tersebut, dan menyatakan rasa sakitnya. Tapi hal itu dianggap sebagai angin lalu seraya Gilbert melanjutkan. _

'_Kau hanya perlu naik ke atas menara itu,'_

Sepatunya menginjak lantai teratas dari menara itu, dan Alfred pun melihat ke sekeliling melalui mata birunya yang terhalang lensa tebal, tetapi semuanya tampak buram. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya, yang berburam karena pengembunan keringat serta panas tubuhnya selama menaiki tangga, dan mengelap seala kadarnya pada pakaian yang ia kenakan. Nah, sekarang jauh lebih baik, pikir Alfred seraya mengenakan kembali kacamatanya.

Mengejutkannya, lantai teratas dari menara itu tidak berdebu sedikit pun, sebaliknya, tidak ada debu di mana-mana. Tetapi Alfred yang terlalu kecil, dan penakut, sayangnya tidak menyadari detail kecil tersebut. Ia hanya terus melangkah ke dalam, melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut, mencari sesuatu yang harus ia cari. Mata birunya menangkap suatu pantulan logam, dan Alfred tersenyum lemah kala menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari-cari.

'_Dan bunyikan lonceng yang berada di puncak menara sebanyak tiga kali,'_

Alfred berjalan mendekat, dan tak lama kemudian, sang anak sudah menemukan dirinya berada di hadapan sebuah lonceng besar yang tersinari oleh cahaya mentari. Lonceng itu berwarna perunggu keemasan, dan tampak sekali kalau instrumen tersebut sudah diciptakan berpuluh tahun yang lalu, jauh sebelum Alfred kecil terlahir. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, dan sebuah 'aha' terluncur dari mulutnya ketika ia menemukan seikat tali yang terhubungkan dengan lonceng tersebut melalui sebuah katrol.

Ia mengenggam tali tersebut, jemari-jemarinya bersentuhan dengan tekstur kasar, dan menariknya kuat-kuat, dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimiliki tubuh kecilnya. Tak lama kemudian, lonceng itu pun bergerak, memperdengarkan suara yang menggema di sekeliling ruangan, dan suara yang mengingatkannya untuk bangun di pagi hari, dan untuk kembali ke rumah di kala senja tiba.

Ia tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar suara itu merambat ke segala penjuru, mengguncangkan menara tersebut karena suaranya yang berat, dan membangunkan berbagai makhluk malam penghuni menara.

'_Setelah kau lakukan itu, barulah kami akan menerimamu ke dalam kelompok kami!' _

Tapi senyum kemenangan itu segera pupus dari wajah Alfred ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting, dan juga suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa sekaligus terseret, berjalan menuju dirinya.

Dari balik sebuah pilar kayu, Alfred melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok sang kakek yang kerap berkeliaran di sekitar menara, siang dan malam. Alfred, yang pengecut, merasakan seluruh darahnya terkuras turun, menyisakan sebuah wajah pucat yang separuhnya terhalang oleh kacamata tebal dan bundar.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika ia melihat apa yang sang pria tua bawa. Sebuah pedang, _cutlass_ untuk lebih spesifiknya. Kakinya terpaku di sana, tak mampu bergerak selangkah pun, selagi wajah gusar sang pria tua tertangkap pada indera penglihatannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

Suara serak menggelegar itu menyentaknya kaget, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Alfred segera menggerakan kakinya. Ia segera berlari, menuruni tangga kayu yang licin, yang kerap kali menciptakan suara mau rubuh di bawah berat badannya. Dari belakang Alfred bisa mendengar suara pria tua itu menggelegar, disertai adu langkah kaki. Alfred tak berani menatap ke belakang. Lolongan marah dan derap kaki pria tua itu terus terngiang di dalam telinganya, dan saling bertumpang tindih dengan detak jantung dan tarikan nafasnya selama ia berlari.

Alfred tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berlari, hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada akhir dari tangga tersebut. Beberapa kali ia nyaris tergelincir, tapi untunglah ia berhasil turun dengan selamat. Ia segera melompat turun, melangkahi beberapa anak tangga, dan membuka pintu kayu tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Baru saja kakinya hendak melangkah keluar, ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang seakan-akan sesuatu baru saja jauh terguling-guling.

Refleks, Alfred menoleh ke arah suara itu. Kedua mata birunya pun membelalak ketika ia melihat sosok tersungkur sang pria tua di tengah-tengah deretan anak tangga. Alfred sendiri tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan, tetapi kedua kakinya telah melangkah kembali ke dalam menara, dan tengah memanjat deretan-deretan anak tangga yang baru saja ia turuni beberapa menit sebelumnya. Kedua kakinya menyeret Alfred ke samping pria tua itu, dan sang anak pun menjadi panik ketika ia mendengar rintihan sang kakek tua.

Ia segera membungkuk, dan mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria itu. Wajahnya memucat selagi detak jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan, kali ini bukan karena kelelahan —walau hal tersebut juga mengambil peran, melainkan karena khawatir kalau ia baru saja membuat seorang pria tua terluka.

Namun, mendadak kedua tangannya telah ditangkap, dan Alfred tersentak kaget. Ia berusaha melompat jauh-jauh. Tapi, tangan tua yang mencengkeramnya sangatlah kuat, hingga Alfred hanya bisa diam di tempat selagi sang pria tua perlahan-lahan bangkit berdiri, seringai kejam bernaung di wajah keriputnya.

"Tertangkap kau, bocah…"

Sialnya, di saat seperti inilah Alfred harus mengingat sesuatu.

'_Dan, berhati-hatilah Alfred,' Tukas Antonio riang, 'kakek tua itu senang memangsa anak-anak kecil. Terutama anak gendut dan pendek sepertimu!' _

Menyadari fakta bahwa dirinya —mungkin— dalam bahaya, Alfred semakin meronta-ronta.

"Jangan makan aku!" Teriaknya kalut, mata terpejam dan siap mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air mata yang sudah mengancam keluar.

"Apa maksudmu jangan memakanmu?" tanya pria tua itu, wajah keriputnya bersih dari segala kemarahan, sebaliknya terganti oleh kebingungan.

"Tapi kata Tonio kau memangsa manusia," coba Alfred untuk memberi alasan.

"Aku bukan kanibal," ucap sang pria kesal.

"Eh?" Alfred menatapnya bingung, dan pria tua itu mendesah.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening, hingga pria itu melepakan cengkramannya, dan Alfred pun diberi izin untuk pulang. Ia berjalan pulang seperti seorang mayat hidup. Masuk ke kamarnya dalam keadaan linglung, selagi anak-anak lain —terutama Mattie— memandangnya dengan bingung.

Akhirnya Mattie pun bertanya, karena khawatir terhadap _doppelganger_-nya. "Apa yang terjadi Al? Kau terlihat," ia berhenti sejenak, lalu memandangi sekujur tubuh Alfred dari ujung kepala hingga ke kaki, "kebingungan."

"Aku baru saja mati, lalu hidup lagi, dan sekarang aku tak tahu aku berada di mana," jawab Alfred lelah.

"Apa maksudmu Al?" tapi pertanyaannya tak pernah di jawab, karena anak yang lain sudah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. Matthew —atau Mattie oleh Alfred— hanya bisa menggeleng, senyuman kecil bersemburat di wajah pucatnya, selagi ia menyelimuti sahabat satu kamarnya.

"Selamat tidur Al," dan Mattie meniup lilin di dalam ruangan itu, dan meringkuk ke dalam kehangatan selimutnya.

* * *

**No need to say goodbye**

_Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz_

_**Warning : **__Probably OOC, AU, Kid!Alfred, Francis_

_**Theme song : **__The call – Regina Spektor, Chronicle of Narnia : Prince Caspian_

_**A/N: **__Sang Author menyarankan agar membaca _fanfic _ini sembari mendengarkan __**Theme song**__yang sudah dituliskan di atas. Terima kasih._

* * *

**Dedicated for IHAFest April 2012 : **Pengabdian

* * *

Evergreen, sebuah kota di wilayah barat Skotlandia dengan populasi kurang dari lima ratus penduduk. Kota yang teramat kecil hingga terlupakan oleh pembuat peta sekali pun. Walau begitu, para penduduk Evergreen cukup bahagia dengan keadaan tersebut, terkecuali untuk seorang Alfred Jones, seorang anak yatim yang tinggal di panti asuhan Evergreen.

Seperti biasa, lapangan kosong yang terletak tidak jauh dari alun-alun kota pun sudah rampai oleh pengunjung, terutama anak-anak yang datang untuk bermain bola di kala senja. Alfred duduk termenung, seorang diri seperti biasanya, seraya memperhatikan anak-anak dikejauhan bermain bola bersama. Kurang lebih terdapat dua puluh orang anak di sana, beberapa diantaranya terbagi di dalam dua buah regu, selagi sisanya sebagai penyorak. Bahkan dari kejauhan pun Alfred bisa melihat mereka, Antonio, Francis tak lupa pula si albino, Gilbert.

Melihat ketiga remaja tersebut bermain bersama-sama dalam sebuah pertandingan bola antara regu 'punya orang tua' versus 'tidak punya orang tua' membuat Alfred mendesah, dan mencembungkan kedua pipinya, sebuah pertanda bahwa ia kesal. Ia juga ingin ikut bermain bersama mereka semua. Namun, Gilbert dan kawan-kawannya tidak memperbolehkannya, hanya karena ialah yang _terpendek_ dan juga _tergendut_ diantara anak-anak yang lainnya. Mengingat kembali kegagalannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh tiga orang sahabat itu, guna menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka, membuat kekesalan Alfred meluap. Ia memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk lebih erat, dan membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di sana.

Hanya karena ia terlahir lebih berat dan pendek daripada yang lainnya bukan berarti ia tidak boleh bermain bersama bukan? Alfred sudah bergerak sebanyak mungkin yang ia bisa, tapi apa daya, pipi montoknya tidak pernah menghilang. Belum lagi pertumbuhannya yang sangat lambat dan juga kacamata tebal yang ia pergunakan sehari-hari untuk mengatasi rabun jauhya juga tidak banyak membantu.

'_Juga, tidak ada yang mau mengadopsiku…'_ pikirnya pahit.

Sekarang, semua usahanya untuk diterima oleh Francis dkk pun sia-sia. Mereka juga tidak menolerir fakta bahwa ketimbang kembali ke lapangan tempat mereka sudah berjanji, Alfred justru kembali ke panti asuhan, meski pun ia sudah membunyikan lonceng sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut! Pada akhirnya, Alfred pun tetap tidak dianggap, dan semua itu terima kasih kepada kakek pemakan manusia yang hidup di menara Evergreen.

Ia pun berteriak frustrasi, mengeluarkan segala kekesalannya yang segera di redam oleh dengkulnya sendiri. Lihat saja kakek tua itu. Ia akan membuatnya menderita, dan menyesal sudah mengayunkan _cutlass_ itu ke arahnya. Alfred pun mulai memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk membuat kakek tua itu menyesal. Ya, ia terlalu terpaku terhadap ide-idenya sendiri, sehingga ia tidak menyadari teriakan —lebih tepatnya bisikan— peringatan Matthew. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah bahwa sesuatu yang keras dan bulat menghantamnya tepat di wajah dengan gaya yang sedemikian kerasnya hingga mengirimnya terjatuh ke belakang, kacamatanya terpental entah ke mana.

Alfred mendengar suara tawa di kejauhan, dan juga suara Mattie yang berbisik di sampingnya, "Al kau tak mengapa?" sembari memeluk bola sepak di dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Menidurkan lengannya di atas kedua kelopak matanya, Alfred berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

* * *

Semua orang bisa membaca Alfred Jones seperti membaca sebuah buku. Anak itu sangat mudah ditebak, terutama bila seseorang memandang melewati lensa tebal yang menutupi separuh dari wajahnya, maka nyaris semua orang akan bisa melihat emosi yang bergejolak di balik mata biru langit itu. Ya, Alfred Jones adalah seorang anak lelaki dengan gejolak emosi yang sangat mudah terlihat. Karena itulah Matthew Williams, bayangan Alfred yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, hanya bisa memandang sahabat satu panti asuhan —dan juga satu kamar— dengan jengkel.

"Al, pergilah berjalan-jalan. Mungkin itu bisa menenangkanmu sedikit," kata Matthew sembari memperhatikan Alfred yang lesu, masih menangisi kegagalannya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Alfred pun mengangguk, berdiri dari kursi yang tengah ia duduki dan berjalan keluar dari panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal selagi Matthew mengantarnya keluar. Matthew kemudian melambaikan tangannya, membiarkan sosok Alfred berjalan seorang diri di kejauhan. Semoga saja sahabatnya itu bisa segera kembali ceria seperti sedia kala, pikir Matthew, karena ia tidak ingin dipaksa tidur seranjang dengan Alfred setiap malam. Terima kasih saja, tapi Matthew Williams mencintai ranjangnya sendiri, dan ia sangat tidak senang harus terbangun di atas lantai dengan salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang memar, akibat ditendang Alfred. Ya, Mattie hanya bisa berharap semoga pilihannya benar.

Menara Evergreen adalah sebuah menara tua yang konon sudah ada semenjak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, sebelum Kerajaan Britania kalah berperang dengan Skotlandia. Menara itu dibangun di penjuru timur kota, terletak agak jauh dari alun-alun dan cukup dekat dengan hutan-hutan gelap yang mengelilingi kota Evergreen. Sebab itulah Menara Evergreen selalu diasosiasikan dengan penampakan-penampakan makhluk halus, dan bisa dipastikan setiap tahunnya bahwa kisah horor dari menara tersebut akan selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dalam kisah horor tahunan panti asuhan Evergreen, yang menyebabkan si penakut Alfred takkan bisa tidur semalam suntuk bila tidak untuk Matthew yang terpaksa mengeloninya. Karena itulah, Alfred enggan untuk kembali lagi menuju menara tersebut. Tapi apa harus dikata, ia seolah-olah selalu terlibat masalah.

Alfred hanya berjalan-jalan ketika itu, dipaksa oleh Matthie untuk keluar, dan ia pun menemukan kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah gereja tua yang terletak tepat di samping menara Evergreen. Alfred memandang menara itu dari bawah, dan samar-samar ia bisa melihat kubah yang berada di puncak menara.

"Ah, bocah cilik, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Alfred membalik tubuhnya, dan melihat sang pria tua —kali ini tanpa _cutlass-_nya— tengah berjalan dari belakang gedung gereja. Pria itu mengenakan _overalls khaki_, dan sebuah kemeja putih dengan kotak-kotak biru sebagai dalamannya. Kedua tangannya tertutupi oleh sarung tangan karet yang tampak kotor oleh tanah, selagi tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah ember berisikan perkakas berkebun.

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekat, ember logam yang ia genggam mengayun-ayun ringan, begitu pula isi yang berada di dalamnya. Alfred memandang melalui kaca matanya, hingga sang pria tua berdiri tepat di hadapannya, tubuh tinggi menghalangi cahaya dan bayangan pria tua itu membayangi Alfred, yang relatif jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"Ayo ikut aku," kata pria itu dengan suara yang serak, kemudian ia pun berjalan pergi, masuk kembali menuju menaranya.

Dengan demikian, Alfred menemukan dirinya menerima ajakan pria tua itu, dan mereka pun mulai menyusuri anak-anak tangga yang gelap dan reyot, menuju puncak dari menara Evergreen. Sang pria tua berjalan duluan, ember logam beserta dengan perkakas di dalamnya menciptakan bunyi logam yang beradu, selagi Alfred mengikuti di belakangnya.

Mereka pun tiba di bagian teratas dari menara tersebut, dan Alfred menyadari sesuatu yang tak sempat ia lihat di kala pertama ia memanjat menara tersebut.

Semuanya tampak indah, tampak menakjubkan dengan segala merah keemasan yang menandakan senja telah tiba. Alfred bisa melihat nyaris seluruh bagian dari kota Evergreen melalui jendela besar yang berada di puncak menara. Hutan-hutan gelap yang berada di kejauhan, ladang-ladang gandum yang tersebar luas, juga rumah-rumah para penduduk. Alfred merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan adrenalinnya terpompa. Ia tidak pernah merasa terkesima seperti itu seumur hidupnya.

"Indah bukan?" tanya sang pria, berdiri di samping Alfred dengan senyuman bangga menghiasi wajah keriputnya. Alfred tersenyum dan mengangguk, kembali memperhatikan pemandangan dari atas menara.

"Ya, sangat indah…"

* * *

Nama pria tua itu adalah Arthur Kirkland, seorang penjaga menara Evergreen yang berusia tujuh puluh dua tahun. Setiap hari Arthur bertugas untuk membunyikan lonceng menara Evergreen, terutama pada pukul enam pagi dan sore hari, serta pukul dua belas siang. Tak ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama sang pria tua melaksanakan tugasnya, ia hanya muncul secara tiba-tiba bersama dengan segerombolan orang, dan mulai membunyikan lonceng pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Masyarakat yang mulai berterima kasih terhadap jasanya mengingatkan waktu semua orang pun akhirnya memberikan upah mingguan kepadanya, yang tentu saja diterima oleh sang kakek dengan hati gembira.

Rumah kakek Kirkland terletak tak terlalu jauh dari menara Evergreen. Ia hanya perlu berjalan memutari gereja yang terletak di sebelah menara tempatnya bekerja, menyusuri jalan setapak yang nyaris tak diketahui para penduduk, hingga akhirnya tiba di rumah tuanya yang dikelilingi oleh hamparan ladang bunga. Semua bunga itu, tentunya, ditanam oleh kakek Kirkland di waktu luangnya. Ada Daisy, Mawar, Daffodil dan juga Dandelion, lalu Tulip dan bunga Matahari. Ia jugalah yang menanam beberapa tanaman pot di sekeliling gereja, hingga menerima beberapa ucapan terima kasih dari sang pendeta, juga di sekeliling menara.

"Ayo bawa ini, bocah," suruh kakek Kirkland. Tangannya mengangkat ember logamnya tinggi-tinggi, selagi ia mengelap wajah keriputnya mengenakan handuk kecil yang ia gantungkan di sekeliling leher. Dengan malas, Alfed mengambil ember berisikan perkakas bertanam itu, dan selagi kakek Kirkland memunggunginnya, ia menjuruskan lidahnya ke arah lelaki tua itu.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang di tantara hamparan ladang bunga. Alfred tak tahu bagaimana dirinya bisa terlibat dalam hal ini, tetapi dalam enam bulan terakhir ia menemukan dirinya selalu kembali ke menara Evergreen dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan kakek tua Kirkland. Tentu saja, pada awalnya sang kakek beralis tebal, yang Alfred sangka sebagai ulat mati, tidak menyukai ide tersebut. Berulang kali ia mencoba mengusir bocah berambut emas itu jauh-jauh. Tetapi apa daya, Alfred memiliki tingkat kekeras kepalaan yang jauh di atas rata-rata.

"Kau boleh mengikutiku, asal kau tidak berisik dan tidak menggangu apa pun yang kukerjakan, dan juga, kau harus melaksanakan semua permintaanku," kata kakek Kirkland pada suatu hari. Tentu saja, Alfred biasanya menghiraukan bagian yang terakhir, tetapi ketika mendengar hal itu, Alfred segera menghantamkan tubuh gembulnya ke arah tubuh renta sang pria tua. Dorongan itu cukup besar untuk mendorong sang pria tua terjatuh ke belakang, tubuh rentanya terbaring di atas rumput, selagi Alfred tersenyum bodoh sembari memeluk pinggangnya. Kakek Kirkland mendesah, tetapi seulas senyuman kecil mengembang di wajah tuanya. Alfred merasakan telapak tangan kasar menepuk puncak kepalanya, dan ketika ia melihat senyum sang pria tua, Alfred hanya bisa berpikir bagaimana pria itu tampak lebih muda daripada usia yang sesungguhnya.

Pada sore hari itu mereka hanya tertawa bersama-sama, menghabiskan waktu di tengah ladang bunga yang selalu dipelihara kakek Kirkland dengan penuh cinta kasih. Hingga pada malam harinya, Alfred pun kembali menuju panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal.

Selagi Alfred menyelinap masuk ke dalam ranjangnya, Matthew yang ketika itu masih terjaga, tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menutup matanya.

'_Dasar, setidaknya ia harus bilang dulu kemana ia pergi seharian ini…' _pikir Matthew selagi ia melayang menuju dunia mimpi, Alfred tak terlalu jauh di belakangnya.

* * *

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini, Al?"

Ketika itu Arthur baru saja kembali dari membunyikan lonceng menara, dan tengah menikmati teh hangatnya di pagi hari. Ia duduk-duduk di depan teras rumahnya, sebuah buku yang belum selesai di tangan kirinya, tertahan oleh ibu jarinya agar tak tertutup, dan secangkir teh di dalam tangan kanannya. Ia terlalu terfokus dengan buku yang tengah ia baca, hingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan sang anak. Otomatis, pertanyaan itu pun terlontar dari mulutnya, tetapi Alfred tidak menjawab.

"Aku membawakan kue Castella untukmu. Tadi pagi paman Tino memberikannya kepadaku. 'Makanlah kue ini bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatmu,' katanya. Jadi ini…"

Alfred tersenyum riang, dan ia menunjukan kue Castella yang ketika itu dibungkus oleh dedaunan. Alfred menyodorkan kue itu ke atas pangkuan Arthur, kemudian berlari ke dalam rumah —tak lupa pula melepaskan alas kakinya yang kotor— sebelum Arthur sempat berucap. Lelaki tua itu mendengar suara piring-piring yang dipindahkan dari dalam ruangan, diiringi suara derapan kaki sang anak kecil. Sampai tak beberapa lama kemudian suara langkah kaki itu pun tampak membesar dan mendekat.

Alfred pun muncul. Dua buah piring dan sendok, beserta sebuah pisau berada di dalam tangan gempalnya. Arthur baru saja akan berdiri, membantu sang anak menata piring dan sendok yang ia bawa, ketika mendadak tubuhnya terguncang dan ia pun terbatuk-batuk. Arthur kehilangan pijakannya, dan ia pun tersungkur jatuh, tangannya berusaha menggapai benda keras sebagai penahan. Ia menggenggam meja kayu yang berada di terasnya, dan berhasil mengirim teko beserta cangkirnya jatuh melayang.

Alfred segera berlari ke arah pria tua itu. Piring, sendok dan pisau ia letakkan di atas kursi kayu, dan berupaya menepuk-nepuk punggung sang kakek, guna memberi kelegaan atas batuknya.

"Kakek tua, kau tak apa-apa?" Arthur hanya tertawa mendengar hal itu. Biasanya ia akan mengomel, mengatakan kalau ia belum setua itu, dan kalau Alfred tidak sopan, tetapi untuk kali ini sajalah ia bisa memaafkannya. Karena terdengar sekali dari intonasi suara sang anak, bahwa ia sedang mengkhawatirkan pria tua itu, dan hal tersebut —entah bagaimana— malah membuat Arthur bahagia.

"Jangan panggil aku kakek tua," balas Arthur, tetapi tak ada nada marah atau kesal di dalam suaranya, hanya ada afeksi yang tersembunyi di balik penyangkalan. "Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku tak mengapa bocah cilik, hanya kedinginan saja."

Alfred tidak membeli pernyataan itu, namun ia tidak mempertanyakan lebih jauh. Ia membantu Arthur berdiri, melingkarkan tangan kecilnya disekitar tubuh pria tua itu, yang ia rasakan, memang gemetaran di bawah sentuhannya, entah karena dingin atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Terima kasih," jawab Arthur seraya menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menepuk pundak Alfred dua kali, lalu melirik ke arah kekacauan yang telah ia buat. Ah, padahal itu adalah cangkir favoritnya. Ia menjongkok, lalu mengambil teko yang terpental ke atas lantai —puji Tuhan benda itu tidak pecah mau pun retak— dan meninggalkan residu cangkir beserta cairan yang menggenang di terasnya. Ia bisa membersihkannya nanti.

Arthur mendesak Alfred untuk masuk ke dalam, mendorong anak lelaki itu dengan lembut. "Ayo, sepertinya tubuhku sudah tidak sekuat dulu lagi…"

Alfred pun mengangguk, mengambil piring, sendok, dan pisau yang ia tinggalkan tadi, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti sang pria tua masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan Castella itu dengan cepat, Alfred mendapatkan tiga per empat bagian selagi Arthur sisanya. Awalnya sang pria tua itu bersikeras untuk menawarkan teh hangat —yang sudah ia seduh kembali— kepada Alfred, mengatakan kalau hal itu akan membuatnya hangat, yang ditolak secara mati-matian oleh sang penerima. Pada akhirnya Arthur pun menyerah, dan menawarkan coklat hangat saja kepada anak berambut emas itu, yang diteguk dengan senang hati oleh Alfred, coklat cair menempel di pinggir mulutnya.

Arthur pun membawa semua peralatan makan itu ke dalam dapur, menaruhnya di atas tempat cuci pirinng selagi ia mencuci tangannya menggunakan air keran. Alfred melakukan hal yang sama pula. Lalu, Arthur pun mengusir Alfred dari dapur itu, menyuruhnya melakukan hal lain selagi ia mencuci piring kotor. Alfred melakukan hal yang dikatakan, dan ia pun mulai berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah tua Arthur.

Rumah itu memang sangat tua, lima puluh tahun lamanya tanpa pernah direnovasi dan pembetulan pada beberapa bagian seala kadarnya —terima kasih untuk Berwald si tukang kayu dan Tino istrinya— tetapi, Alfred menemukan dirinya tetap gemar memperhatikan berbagai ornament yang berada di dalam rumah itu, mau berapa kali pun ia berada di sana.

Arthur adalah penggila ornamen-ornamen antik, terutama jam-jam kuno dengan berbagai bentuk, serta berbagai benda yang tak pernah Alfred lihat —dan tak ketahui namanya— sepanjang hidupnya. Salah satu benda yang selalu menarik perhatian Alfred adalah sebuah jam burung hantu yang terbuat dari logam kuningan, dimana mata burung hantu itu akan bergerak ke kiri dan kanan setiap detiknya, tetapi Alfred tak menyukai burung hantu itu, karena ia selalu mengeluarkan suara aneh setiap satu jam, dan hal itu membuat Alfred takut.

Hal lain yang masih membuatnya tertarik —atau dalam konteks ini adalah tertawa, adalah sebuah gorden _deep blue_ dengan sulaman naga emas, yang ia dapatkan dari seorang pedagang keliling. Alfred menganggap hal itu terlalu feminim, seperti seorang wanita saja, dan Arthur akan mencibirnya karena tak tahu apa itu benda antik, selagi pria tua itu merajut sebuah sarung tangan. Alfred tak pernah membalas bila mereka sudah bertengkar mengenai apa itu kefeminiman, tetapi dalam hati Alfred setuju kalau Arthur adalah seorang pria feminim.

Tetapi diantara benda-benda antik yang lainnya, tak pernah ada yang menarik perhatian Alfred sekuat benda bulat hitam yang Arthur sebut sebagai sebuah kompas.

* * *

"_Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya!" teriak Arthur marah ketika ia melihat tangan Alfred nyaris mengambil sebuah benda bulat hitam yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya. _

_Arthur segera menyambar benda itu sebelum Alfred bahkan sempat menyentuhnya, dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung baju. _

"_Eeh? Kenapa begitu? Aku kan belum menyentuhnya…" rengek Alfred kesal. _

"_Ini adalah benda yang penting, aku tak ingin kau merusaknya," jawab Arthur serius. Mendengar ini Alfred menggembungkan kedua pipinya, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. _

"_Huh, pelit!"_

* * *

Semenjak itu, berkali-kali Alfred berusaha untuk mengambil benda itu dari tangan sang pria tua. Tetapi hal itu membuktikan cukup susah, mengingat Kirkland tua selalu waspada, bahkan di sekitar Alfred yang ia sudah terbiasa sekali pun.

Tapi akhirnya pada suatu hari, Arthur pun memperbolehkan Alfred untuk melihat benda itu **("**Menyentuh tidak melihat, melihat tidak menyentuh," katanya. Alfred hanya mendecak kesal**)**, dan dari sanalah Alfred mengetahui nama benda bulat, dengan lempengan besi tipis yang selalu berputar-putar dan menunjuk huruf 'N' di dalamnya. Itu adalah kompas pertama yang Alfred pernah lihat, dan ia sangat kagum terhadap benda itu.

Arthur pun muncul dari balik dapur dengan ke dua tangan yang masih ia keringkan dengan sebuah kain, yang segera ia singkirkan di atas sebuah kursi. Ia pun teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, Al, mengapa kau tidak bersekolah?"

"Aku kan anak yatim, kakek tua. Mana ada yang mau membiayai kami untuk bersekolah, apalagi di kota kecil seperti ini."

Ah ya, terkadang Arthur melupakan fakta itu.

"Ya, ah, maafkan aku karena melupakan hal itu, Al," pintanya maaf, dan Alfred tersenyum ke arah Arthur, mata birunya terhalang oleh kacamatanya yang memantulkan cahaya mentari.

"Tak mengapa," jawab Alfred lirih. Ia pun duduk di atas sebuah kursi, dagunya di atas permukaan meja selagi ia membalik-balik sebuah buku. Arthur duduk di hadapannya, sebuah buku juga berada di tangannya. Alfred mendesah, menutup buku itu dan menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh. Arthur yang menyadari ini, mengangkat salah satu alisnya, dan lalu membenarkan kacamata bacanya, mendorongnya ke atas agar bertengger di batang hidungnya dengan lebih nyaman.

"Kau tidak mau membacanya?"

Alfred menggeleng, dan membenamkan kepalanya di dalam lipatan tangannya. "Aku tak bisa membaca," jawabnya dengan suara teredam. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan membiarkan pipi gembulnya bersandar pada telapak tangannya. "Salah, aku bisa membaca, tapi tidak lancar saja." **(**'dan malas,' tambah Alfred di dalam hati, tapi Arthur tak perlu mendengar itu kan?**)**

Arthur menutup bukunya, mengesampingkan kumpulan kertas itu ke samping, dan tersenyum ke Alfred seraya mengambil buku yang baru saja disingkirkan oleh bocah itu. Ia membolak-balik buku itu, dan melihat judul yang tertera di atas sampul kulitnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang membacakannya?" tawar Arthur, dan Alfred, seperti seekor anjing yang kesenangan, segera berpindah posisi duduk, dan sekarang ia pun duduk di sebuah kursi di samping Arthur.

Malam itu Alfred dibiarkan menginap di rumah sang kakek tua. Mereka berbagi ranjang dan selimut, dikarenakan Arthur memiliki sebuah ranjang yang terlalu besar untuk dirinya sendiri. Selagi Alfred terlelap di dalam kehangatan selimut dan bantal yang disediakan oleh Arthur, ia pun gagal untuk menyadari suara batuk di tengah malam yang tidak meredea sebelum fajar tiba.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Alfred dihukum oleh sang kepala biarawati karena tidak memberi kabar sama sekali mengenai keberadaannya sedari kemarin. Alfred dihukum harus membersihkan seluruh gedung panti asuhan tersebut, selagi Matthew tak mau berbicara dengannya karena kesal dan khawatir. Alfred hanya tertawa ceria, kacamatanya terangkat sedikit oleh tulang pipinya yang tertarik ke atas oleh tawa di wajahnya.

* * *

"Itu tandanya mereka bukan teman yang baik, Alfred." Mendengar perkataan itu sama saja dengan menerima sebuah tamparan di wajahnya, dan Alfred bahkan tak pernah menerima tamparan dari siapa-siapa —dan Mattie tak dihitung, karena sungguh, anak itu dak memiliki tenaga.

"Apa maksudmu Arthur? Mereka baik kepadaku. Mereka bahkan mulai bermain denganku."

"Alfred, sahabat yang baik takkan memintamu untuk, mari kita lihat, pergi ke menara atau/dan hutan seorang diri, menyuruhmu mencuri barang milik orang lain, dan juga takkan menyuruhmu memakan seekor kodok _yang hidup, _kalau aku harus mengingatkanmu."

Arthur terus mengisi lubang itu dengan tanah tanpa meluangkan waktu untuk melihat ekspresi di wajah Alfred. Ia menepuk-nepuk gundukan tanah itu dengan bangga, sebelum mengambil penyiramnya dan kemudian menuangkan air di atas tanah yang baru saja ia tutup. Semoga bunga Tulip yang ia tanam akan tumbuh dengan subur.

"Tapi, mereka _keren_ dan mereka _mau_ berteman denganku!" Arthur mendengar Alfred berteriak, mencoba beralasan dengan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Arthur mendecak kesal dan mengambil peralatan berkebunnya. "Keren dan mau berteman denganmu bukan berarti mereka adalah sahabat yang baik, camkan hal itu Al. Mereka hanya mempermainkanmu."

Ia berbalik badan, ember logam yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana berada di antara genggaman tangan kanannya. "Ayo Al," ajaknya, "rasanya aku mendapatkan Castella manis lagi dari Tino. Kau suka itu kan? Ah ya, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita membaca buku? Aku akan mengajarkanmu cara membaca yang benar agar kau cepat lancar. Kau tahu sendiri lidahku sudah tua dan kaku, tak bisa selamanya membacakan buku untukmu." Arthur terus berkata sembari melangkah, kembali menuju rumah tempatnya tinggal, tanpa menyadari keanehan apa pun.

"Al?" panggilnya, dan Arthur masih tak mendengar balasan. Ia berputar balik, dan melihat Alfred masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, dan teriknya mentari menghalangi pandangannya. "Bocah? Pendek? Gemuk?" panggilnya ulang, tapi masih tak ada jawaban. Alfred yang biasanya pasti sudah berteriak mengamuk —terkadang juga menangis— setiap kali Arthur memanggilnya seperti itu. Hal ini hanya menaikan tanda tanya di dalam benak sang pria tua.

Arthur mendesah, kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti ini coba, dan ia pun berjalan kembali, bukan ke arah rumahnya, melainkan ke tempat Alfred tengah berdiri. "Aku tahu kau pasti marah kepadaku," tangan kirinya bergerak menuju pundak Alfred, berusaha menepuk-nepuknya agar sang anak tenang, "tetapi apa yang kukatakan adalah fakta. Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi mereka bukan tema-," suaranya terhenti ketika Alfred menepis tangannya dan berbisik, "…ci…mu."

"Alfred?"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, DASAR KAKEK TUA RENTA!" teriak Alfred sebelum ia berputar dan melarikan diri, meninggalkan Arthur yang terkejut dan merah karena amarah.

"APA KATAMU BOCAH SIALAN?" lolong Arthur, tapi Alfred sudah terlalu jauh, dan teriakan kesal seorang Arthur Kirkland pun tak sampai ke dalam telinganya.

* * *

Tiga hari lamanya Alfred tidak berkunjung kembali ke menara tersebut, dan tiga hari lamanya Alfred tidak bertemu, atau pun memikirkan sang pria tua. Ia sedang menikmati masa mudanya, yaitu bermain puzzle dengan Matthew, yang kalau harus ia deskripsikan dengan mudah dan bisa dimengerti bahkan oleh balita akan menjadi _sangat membosankan_!

"Mattie," rengek Alfred selagi ia mengacak-ngacak puzzle yang baru saja ia selesaikan, "aku bosan. Apa kau tak ada sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan," Matthew baru saja membuka mulutnya dan akan menjawab, tetapi Alfred memotong pembicaraannya, dan menambahkan, "dan tidak berhubungan dengan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan membaca kumpulan aksara yang kau sebut sebagai buku itu!" mulut Matthew pun tertutup, dan raut wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Tidak ada, Al, sayangnya." Matthew menggeleng, ia pun membereskan puzzle setengah jadi itu. "Mengapa kau tidak bermain dengan Gilbert, Francis dan Antonio saja? Kalau sekarang, mereka mungkin sedang bermain bola dengan anak-anak yang lain."

Matthew tidak pernah bisa bermain dengan anak-anak yang lain. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak pernah disadari keberadaannya, ia juga memiliki tubuh yang lemah, karena itulah ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Ia dan Alfred biasanya pergi ke lapangan di sore hari untuk menonton permainan bola antara anak-anak yang lain, dan juga berhalusinasi kalau mereka adalah anggota dari salah satu regu pemain.

"Tidak ah," jawab Alfred cepat dan lelah, "mereka mulai menghiraukanku lagi…"

"O-oh…" hanya itulah jawaban Matthew, dan keadaan disekeliling mereka pun menjadi hening, terkecuali untuk bisikan beberapa anak yang tengah bercanda di aula rekreasi itu, dan juga suara _doppelganger_-nya yang tengah memasukan puzzle berantakan kembali ke dalam kotaknya.

Alfred menyadari sesuatu, dan ia pun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, mengindikasikan Matthew agar lebih tenang. Matthew yang melihat hal ini, bertanya kepada Alfred dengan perasaan was-was. "Ada apa Al?"

"Mat, kau tidak merasa kalau suasananya terlalu tenang?"

Matthew kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'terlalu tenang', ini kan sudah sore, memang wajar kalau aula menjadi lebih tenang. Lagi pula, kita kan tidak boleh membuat kegaduhan Al."

"Tidak, coba dengarkan baik-baik. Ada sesuatu yang kurang."

Matthew mencoba memutar-mutar otaknya, mengingat-ngingat kembali 'sesuatu yang kurang' yang Alfred katakan. Percuma, ia tidak merasakan sesuatu yang janggal terkecuali itu adalah sore hari pukul enam, dan sedang tumben-tumbennya Al tidak pergi melancong ke mana-mana seperti biasa/

"Loncengnya…tidak berbunyi…"

"Eh?" hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan Matthew sebelum ia melihat Alfred berlari keluar dan membuka pintu aula keras-keras hingga mengejutkan seluruh penghuninya.

* * *

"Tenanglah anak muda. Kakekmu hanya kelelahan saja aru," sang dokter, Wang Yao, melanjutkan, "kakek itu sehat seratus persen aru, setelah tidur semalaman ia pasti akan segera sembuh," coba sang dokter untuk meyakinkan Alfred. Mendengar hal itu, Alfred bernafas lega, dan ia mengikuti sang dokter masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu, ke dalam tempat tidur Arthur yang terletak di lantai dua.

Sesegeranya Alfred tiba di rumah Arthur, ia tidak bisa menemukan pria itu sama sekali. Mendecak kesal, Alfred pun berasumsi kalau ia berada di salah satu ladang bunganya, atau mungkin juga di menara Evergreen. Alfred memilih opsion kedua, dan ia kembali berlari menuju menara Evergreen melalui ladang-ladang bunga dan jalan setapak. Alfred berjanji, kalau sesudah banyak berlari ini ia tidak kurus-kurus juga maka ia akan menyalahkan sang pria tua.

Alfred terus memanjat, tidak membiarkan kaki mau pun nafasnya untuk beristirahat. Sampailah ia pada puncak tertinggi menara itu, dan Alfred tidak menemukan kejanggalan sama sekali. Baru saja ia akan berlari kembali, menuruni tangga yang tua dan reyot, ketika ia mendengar suara erangan.

Alfred membeku, dan ia berusaha mendengarkan suara itu dengan lebih jelas, hingga matanya terkunci pada sesosok pria yang tengah terkapar di atas lantai kayu menara Evergreen. Sang anak berambut pirang segera berlari ke samping pria yang terkapar, meneriakkan namanya, bahkan nama-nama panggilang yang terdengar cukup menghina. Tetap saja, Arthur Kirkland tidak menjawab.

Di tengah-tengah kepanikannya, akhirnya Alfred pun berlari turun, tergelincir berkali-kali hingga ia nyaris terjatuh dari ketinggian beberapa meter, dan memanggil Mathias Kohler, seorang pendeta. Sesudah itu Alfred tidak banyak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Semuanya tampak kabur, seperti film yang dipercepat. Alfred hanya menemukan dirinya, dan juga beberapa orang dari kota —seperti Wang Yao sang dokter keliling, dan adik tirinya Honda Kiku, Berwald si tukang kayu dan juga istrinya Tino (walau yang bersangkutan tidak menganggap mereka sebagai suami dan istri), serta pendeta Mathias Kohler dan muridnya, seorang Lukas Thomassen.

Yao membuka pintu yang menghubungkan lorong lantai dua dengan kamar Arthur, dan Alfred hanya bisa melihat kamar yang gelap, terkecuali untuk secuil cahaya dari lampu tidur. Alfred melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu, diiringi oleh Yao yang bertugas menutup pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yao sembari mengukur suhu tubuh Arthur mengenakan telapak tangannya. Alfred hanya berdiri di samping pria berambut panjang itu, tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Arthur pun menjawab, setelah dengan kesusahan dan suara seraknya yang terdengar lebih parah dari biasanya. "Sangat baik. Tak pernah merasa sesehat ini," jawab Arthur dengan sindiran sarkasme, yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'buruk, aku tak pernah merasa sesakit ini'.

Yao tertawa kecil. "Yah, kalau kau bisa berkata seperti itu berarti kau sangat sehat Arthur." Ia melangkah mundur, dan mendorong Alfred agar melangkah maju, menggantikan posisi Yao berdiri dengannya. "Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua berbicara aru. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan berada di bawah."

"Terima kasih paman Yao," kata Alfred, tetapi pandangannya tak pernah meninggalkan tubuh sang pasien sakit. Yao tersenyum, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Alfred. "Sama-sama aru."

Ia pun berjalan keluar, suara pintu tertutup mengiringinya.

Ruangan itu kembali hening, hanya nafas Arthur yang tercengal-cengal dan suara jam yang berdetik-detik yang tampaknya meramaikan ruangan tersebut. Alfred tak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi ia hanya berdiri di samping ranjang Arthur, memandangi raut pucat sang pria tua.

Arthur membuka mata hijaunya, yang kali ini tidak tampak bersinar. Meski pun sudah tua renta, mata Arthur selalu bersinar benderang dengan warna hijau yang tampak mistis. Alfred memutuskan kalau warna itu cocok untuk sang pria tua, dan juga indah. Tanpa berbicara, Arthur menepuk-nepuk pinggir ranjangnya, dan Alfred mengganguk. Ia pun duduk di sana dan ranjang itu berdecit di bawah tekanan beratnya.

Kakek Kirkland membuka mulutnya, tetapi suara yang keluar terdengar pecah-pecah. Alfred segera mengambil gelas berisikan air yang berada di atas meja, dan membantu Arthur untuk minum. Arthur mendesah lega, menikmati rasa dingin menyegarkan yang mengalir di dalam keronkongannya, dan Alfred meletakkan kembali gelas tersebut.

"Lima puluh tahun yang lalu, negeri ini bernama Britania. Sebuah negeri makmur yang dikuasai oleh seorang raja yang arif dan bijaksana," cerita Arthur pelan. Suaranya menggema di dalam ruangan kecil tersebut, dan Alfred menggenggam tangan sang pria tua, mengusap-ngusap ibu jarinya di atas tangan kurus keriput pria tersebut. Ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau pria itu sesungguhnya sangat kurus di balik balutan pakaian tebal dan besar yang ia kenakan.

Arthur pun melanjutkan kisahnya.

* * *

_Skotlandia, sebuah negari yang berada di ujung utara Britania, merasa iri dengan kemakmuran tersebut, akhirnya ia menyerang tetangganya sendiri. _

_Itu adalah perang yang menakutkan. Semuanya mati dan tidak ada yang selamat. Para pria dibunuh, wanita diperkosa dan anak-anak diculik, dijual dan dijadikan budak. Pada awalnya Britania bisa menghalau semua serangan itu. Tetapi, bahkan Britania yang makmur pun tak ada bandingannya dengan tetangganya yang lebih kuat dan besar. _

_Britania pun kalah, sang raja dan para prajurit terbaiknya melarikan diri, jauh, jauh ke dalam hutan dan pegunungan. Mereka pun tiba di sebuah desa. Para penduduk desa yang baik hati, dan mengasihani sang raja dan prajuritnya pun menyembunyikan segerombolan itu ketika tentara Skotlandia datang. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, sang raja, dengan sisa kekayaan yang ia miliki, pun membangun sebuah menara dipinggiran kota, dan menamai desa itu sebagai…_

* * *

"Evergreen," celetuk Alfred, memotong kisah Arthur. "Desa yang kau bicarakan adalah Evergreen kan?"

Arthur tersenyum, dan ia bisa merasakan Alfred meremas tangannya dengan lembut. "Ya, desa itu adalah Evergreen tempatmu tinggal. Tetapi," Arthur terbatuk, Alfred hanya bisa mengusap-ngusap punggung sang pria tua, merasakan tulang punggung yang menonjol di bawah pakaian tidurnya yang tipis, "kisah tidak berakhir seperti itu saja."

* * *

_Pada suatu hari, sang raja jatuh sakit. Tidak ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkannya, setidaknya bukan di dalam desa kecil di tengah-tengah pegunungan dan hutan itu. Tiga orang pengikut raja pun pergi, berjanji untuk kembali dan membawa obat dari kota terdekat, yang jaraknya adalah tujuh hari lamanya. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah kembali._

_Tiga orang pengikut lainnya pun pergi, berjanji untuk kembali dan membawa seorang tabib. Mereka pun tidak pernah kembali. Hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa empat orang dari gerombolan yang mula-mula berjumlah sepuluh orang itu. Dua orang jenderal, sang raja yang hidupnya berada diujung tanduk, dan seorang letnan muda yang masih berusia dua puluh dua tahun. _

"_Aku dan Germania akan membawa sang raja ke kota. Di sana kami akan mencoba mencari tabib dan obat. Kau, letnan, tunggulah di sini." _

"_Dengan penuh rasa hormat, jenderal Roma, tapi mengingat anda semua akan pergi bersama sang raja, sebaiknya saya pun ikut. Tidak ada gunanya saya menunggu di sini selagi anda berdua berusaha menyelamatkan sang raja seorang diri." _

_Germania, seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang dan mata sedingin es, menjawab dari tempatnya duduk. _

"_Kau berani mementang kami letnan?"_

"_Tidak," jawab sang letnan, "bukan itu maksud saya, tetapi-,"_

"_Sudah-sudah. Germania, jangan membuat letnan muda ini terlalu takut. Kau juga," ia menepuk punggung sang letnan dengan keras, "meski harus tinggal di sini bukan berarti kau tidak memiliki tugas sama sekali."_

"_Tugas kata anda?" _

_Roma tertawa gembira. "Ya, sang raja sendiri yang merekomendasikan tugas ini kepadamu, karena itu kau harus mengembannya sebaik mungkin!"_

"_Baik! Kiranya tugas apa yang paduka ingin berikan kepada hamba?"_

"_Ya, tugas itu-," suara Roma terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara batuk sang raja. Ia, Germania dan juga sang letnan muda pun masuk ke dalam kamar sang raja. Sang raja yang terbatuk berusaha membangunkan dirinya, dan ia pun menyuruh sang letnan untuk mendekat. _

_Sang raja meremas tangan sang letnan, tetapi remasan itu sangatlah lemah, nyaris tak terasa di bawah daging dan otot sang letnan muda yang kuat. _

"_Letnan, aku ingin kau tetap berada di sini. Bukan karena kami membuangmu, tetapi karena kau mempunyai tugas yang penting di sini."_

"_Kau tahu letnan, desa ini terletak di tempat yang teramat jauh, jauh di dalam gunung hingga para anjing Skotlandia mungkin tak bisa mengendus tempat ini. Aku sendiri, bahkan para Jenderal, tidak familiar dengan medan ini, dan tak ada kepastian yang menyatakan kami akan bisa kembali lagi ke sini," sang raja melanjutkan, "dan di sinilah tugasmu menjadi sangat fatal dan juga penting. Aku ingin kau membunyikan lonceng yang berada di puncak menara yang telah kubangun. Bunyikan lonceng itu setiap hari, setiap pagi, siang dan sore. Hal itu untuk memastikan kalau desa ini berada dalam keadaan aman, dan juga sebagai penunjuk jalan agar kami bisa kembali lagi nanti kalau-kalau kami tersesat. Apa kau mengerti itu?"_

_Sang letnan mengangguk, dan sang raja, dengan tenaganya yang tinggal sedikit, pun tersenyum. Ia merogoh bagian dalam dari jubahnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda bulat. _

"_Ambillah benda ini, sebagai janji kalau kami akan kembali lagi." _

_Sang letnan pun menerima pemberian dari sang raja, air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengucur. _

_Keesokan harinya, raja dan rombongannya, dua orang jenderal, pun pergi meninggalkan desa itu. Seperti yang sudah ditugaskan, letnan muda itu selalu membunyikan lonceng yang berada di puncak menara Evergreen._

_Namun, berapa bulan pun ia membunyikan lonceng itu, berapa tahun pun berlalu, sang raja dan rombongannya tak kunjung kembali juga. Meski pun demikian, sang letnan tak pernah berhenti melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia selalu membunyikan lonceng itu dengan mengemban harapan kalau sang raja dan juga jenderal Roma dan Germania akan kembali._

* * *

"Selalu dan selalu. Hingga akhirnya lima puluh tahun pun belalu, dan tubuhnya sudah menjadi renta dan lemah, sama seperti sang raja di kala itu. Namun ia tak pernah berhenti, dan terus membunyikan lonceng itu pada waktu yang sudah ditentukan." Arthur menyudahi kisahnya, dan dengan tangan kirinya, mengambil kacamata yang Alfred kenakan, meletakkannya ke samping, sebelum ia mengusap air mata yang sedang menghujan dari mata dengan iris berwarna biru itu.

"Ke-_hic-_kenapa kau tidak pergi s-saja dari sini? Sang raja, da-dan juga jenderal-jenderalnya sudah membuangmu! Mereka sudah tidak peduli kepadamu!" Arthur Kirkland, sang letnan yang terus melaksanakan tugasnya bahkan hingga sekarang, mencoba untuk bangkit duduk. Ia memeluk sang anak yang masih menangis, mengelus-elus punggung anak itu dengan pola melingkar, berusaha menenangkannya. Alfred terus menangis, kepalanya terbenam di dalam pertemuan antara bahu dan leher sang pria tua.

Lalu, Alfred menarik diri, dan untuk pertama kalinya memandang Arthur tanpa dihalangi kacamatanya yang tebal. Arthur menggenggam tangan Alfred yang segera terlalap oleh telapak tangannya yang besar, dan meremasnya lembut.

"Ya aku tahu hal itu."

"Lalu kenapa!"

"Aku tahu hal itu. Mereka mungkin saja sudah mati, mati oleh penyakit, hewan buas atau hal lainnya. Atau mungkin saja mereka memang meninggalkanku seorang diri di tengah-tengah gunung dan hutan. Tetapi aku akan terus menunggu dan terus membunyikan lonceng di menara itu."

Alfred tampak akan protes lagi, tetapi Arthur meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulut Alfred, mengisyaratkan kalau pembicaraannya belum selesai.

"Karena itu adalah bukti pengabdianku. Baik itu bagi negaraku yang telah dijajah, atau bagi raja dan para prajurit lain yang telah meninggal di medan perang, di tengah perjalanan mereka, selagi aku masih dibiarkan unduk hidup dan menikmati kehidupan di tengah kota yang tentram ini."

"Lagi pula," tambah Arthur sembari tersenyum **(**ia tampak jauh lebih muda dari biasanya, catat Alfred**)**, "lonceng itu juga berfungsi sebagai alarm alami kan? Pada pagi hari kubunyikan lonceng itu, menyebabkan para orang dewasa untuk bangun dan mulai bekerja. Pada siang hari, sebagai penanda jam makan siang, dan sore hari, sebagai waktu bagi anak-anak sepertimu untuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan beristirahat sesudah bermain. Bukan begitu?"

Alfred menghisap ingusnya kembali, dan mengangguk.

Untuk sementara waktu, mereka hanya berdiam seperti itu. Alfred yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Arthur, dan Arthur yang dengan perlahan mengayun-ayunkan tubuh Alfred dengan lembut. Ia merasakan Alfred menguap, dan lalu membaringkannya di samping tubuhnya. Ia mengelus-ngelus rambut Alfred, selagi sang anak mulai tertidur.

Samar-samar, Alfred bisa mendengar Arthur bertanya kepadanya, menggunakan suara serak yang khas darinya. "Apa cita-citamu Alfred?" tangannya tak pernah berhenti mengusap-ngusap rambutnya, dan Alfred menemukan dirinya susah untuk tetap terbangun.

"Ti…tidak ada…" jawab Alfred di tengah-tengah rasa kantuknya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya…ta-tapi, aku punya sebuah mimpi," jawabnya sembari menguap.

"Mimpi?"

"Kalau kelak mungkin, akan ada seseorang yang akan meng-_huahm_-adopsiku. Art…thur, apa cita-citamu?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke London, kembali ke kota kelahiranku…" jawab Arthur singkat. Alfred hanya mengangguk, mata dan pikirannya sudah terlalu berat, hingga akhirnya tubuhnya pun mengalah, dan Alfred mendengkur kecil.

Melihat ini, Arthur hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia membetulkan selimutnya, memberikan sebagian besar kepada Alfred, dan sisanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Arthur tidak tertidur sebelum ia berbisik kecil.

"Cita-citaku yang lain, adalah untuk mengadopsimu, dan mungkin…melihat…mu masuk ke….se…kolah…"

Arthur pun tertidur, sangat pulas hingga keesokan harinya ia tidak terbangun meski pun fajar sudah menjemput. Sedangkan Alfred bermimpi kalau ia dan Arthur tengah berpiknik bersama di tengah ladang bunga yang Arthur sangat cintai, memakan makanan tidak enak yang selalu Arthur buat. Di dalam mimpinya ada Matthew —walau _doppelganger_-nya tak pernah bertemu dengan Arthur, dan ada juga Berwarld berserta Tino, Francis, Antonio dan juga Gilbert, Mathias beserta muridnya Lukas, juga dua orang yang wajahnya tidak bisa Alfred lihat. Tetapi Alfred selalu mengingat, bahwa ia memanggil ke dua orang itu sebagai ayah dan ibu.

Alfred memutuskan, kalau itu adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah ia alami.

* * *

Alfred tidak menangis ketika Arthur dimakamkan, ketika peti matinya diturunkan ke dalam tanah, di antara hamparan bunga-bunga yang ditanamnya, dari Daisy, Mawar, Daffodil dan juga Dandelion, lalu Tulip dan bunga Matahari yang tengah bermekaran. Itu juga adalah hari yang cerah. Gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang tertiup lembut oleh angin, berlayar di tengah lautan biru yang disebut angkasa oleh para merpati.

Upacara selesai dengan cepat dan khidmat. Tetapi tak ada yang menangis bagi pria malang yang sudah berada di dalam tanah. Para orang dewasa hanya memberikan rasa terima kasih mereka, tetapi tidak pernah ada yang menitikkan air mata baginya. Hari itu Alfred segera pulang ke panti asuhan bersama Matthew, di mana ia dipeluk oleh kepala biarawati yang biasanya galak. Alfred hanya balas memeluk, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Hari itu adalah hari yang relatif tenang bagi Alfred. Ia tidak sedang berisik mengatakan kalau ia bosan atau sebagainya. Ia hanya berdiam di kamarnya, dan mencoba untuk membaca sebuah buku. Hal itu membuat Matthew nyaris terkena serangan jantung, tetapi ia tak pernah menyuarakan keterkejutannya.

Pada sore hari Alfred berjalan ke rumah Arthur yang sekarang telah kosong tanpa penghuni. Barang-barangnya masih berada di sana, tiada yang mengambil alih karena pria tua itu selalu hidup seorang diri bahkan hingga akhir hayatnya. Alfred pun tidak merasa seolah-olah pria itu telah meninggal ketika ia menatap rumah kosong tanpa penghuni itu. Ia hanya merasa seakan-akan Arthur sedang pergi ke menara, sedang menaiki tangga dan bersiap-siap untuk membunyikan lonceng sebagai pertanda bahwa hari telah berakhir dan malam telah tiba.

Alfred masuk ke dalam, dan menemukan Yao berada di sana, tampak bosan dengan sebuah buku di hadapannya. Ia menyadari kehadiran Alfred, dan segera tersenyum ramah.

"Aku minta maaf akan apa yang terjadi," katanya bersimpati.

"Mengapa kau harus meminta maaf dokter? Kau tidak salah sama sekali…" Alfred bertanya balik, kebingungan.

Sang dokter merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya, sebelum mempersembahkan benda bundar itu kehadapan Alfred. Alfred berkedip. Sekali lalu dua kali, sebelum akhirnya menerima benda yang disogorkan itu ke atas telapak tangannya.

"Ini…"

"Arthur menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepadamu. Kemarin, sesudah aku memeriksanya, ia menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan penyakitnya kepadamu. Ia sudah tahu kalau hidupnya takkan lama lagi, tapi tak pernah kusangka akan secepat ini aru."

"Me-memang sudah berapa lama?"

"Semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu aru, yah, ia adalah pasien langgananku, dan ketika itu kau juga belum bertemu dengannya, jadi hal itu tak bisa ditolong aru."

Tangannya yang menggenggam kompas itu gemetar. Alfred segera berlari keluar, meninggalkan Yao seorang diri di rumah tua —yang sekarang kosong— itu. Ia berlari melintasi padang bunga, hingga melihat sebuah gundukan tanah segar dengan karangan bunga dari berbagai jenis, diletakan disekitarnya. Sebuah salib yang terbuat dari kayu berada di ujung atas gundukan tersebut.

Alfred terjatuh, kakinya terpeleset oleh rumput dan bunga yang ia injak. Matanya dibanjiri air, hingga ia nyaris tak bisa melihat apa pun lagi. Alfred bangkit, dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tumpukan itu sembari menangis, mengeluarkan air mata untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

Ia berusaha untuk membuka kompas itu, tangannya mengutak-ngatik sekrup pembuka benda bulat itu. Karena frustrasi Alfred nyaris akan melempar benda tersebut, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya, takut kalau kompas itu akan rusak. Itu adalah satu-satunya memento yang ia terima.

Akhirnya kompas itu terbuka dengan bunyi 'klik'. Alfred menatap kompas itu melalui matanya yang buram. Ia melihat jarum tipis itu bergerak-gerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, seakan-akan menghina dirinya, sebelum akhirnya diam dan berhenti kembali pada huruf 'N' yang berwarna merah.

* * *

'_Arthur, benda yang kau sebut kompas itu, sebetulnya untuk apa?'_

'_Hm? Oh, ini?' Arthur mengeluarkan kompas kesayangannya dari balik kantung celananya. 'Ini ya adalah benda untuk menunjukan arah. Selama kau memiliki kompas ini, maka kau takkan pernah tersesat.' _

_Arthur menggerak-gerakan kompas itu di hadapan Alfred, dan mata biru sang anak kecil mengikutinya ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti sebuah permen._

'_Arthur, ajarkan aku cara menggunakan kompas!'_

'_Eh?' tanya sang pria tua, 'apa aku harus mengajarkanmu sekarang? Hari kan sudah malam Al.'_

'_Aku tak peduli! Ayo ajarkan aku!' _

'_Baiklah, baiklah,' ucap Arthur sembari tertawa._

* * *

'_Pertama, letakkan tanganmu di atas huruf 'N' merah itu. Ya, betul sekali seperti itu.' _

Alfred, dengan jari gemetar, menunjuk huruf berwarna 'N' itu, menutupinya dengan jemarinya yang gempal.

'_Lalu ucapkan bersama-sama denganku, _okay? _N adalah Utara. Ayo Alfred.'_

"N a-adalah Utara…" jarinya beralih ke huruf 'E'.

'_Sekarang ke E. Ingat, E adalah Timur.'_

"E…adalah Ti-timur…" ia pun melanjutkan.

'_Bagus, bagus. S untuk Selatan yang berada di bawah.'_

"S… untuk Se-_hiks _-selatan…y-yang berada di bawah," dan yang terakhir.

"W…un-un…tuk bar…bar…" Alfred tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, terhentikan oleh tangisannya sendiri.

* * *

'_Dan yang terakhir, W untuk Barat. Bagaimana Al? Mudah bukan?'_

'_Un! Kalau seperti ini, mungkin aku bisa jadi lebih pintar darimu ya?'_

_Pria tua itu mendekati Alfred, dan mulai menggelitikinya. _

'_Bagaimana? Kau masih bilang kau lebih pintar daripadaku?'_

_Hari itu pun dihabiskan dengan suara tawa mereka yang bergema di dalam rumah tua milik Arthur._

* * *

"Arthur bodoh! Bodoh! Kakek tua sialan! Ma-masakan buatanmu tidak enak! Aku benci kau!" Alfred berteriak lebih keras.

"AKU BENCI KAU!" teriaknya sekencang-kencang mungkin, entah kepada siapa. Alfred terengah-engah, kelelahan.

"Bo-bodoh. Sialan. Kau bisa setidaknya bilang selamat tinggal kan? _Hiks_ ka-kau tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu kepadaku kan? Ke-kenapa pula kau pergi duluan! Ka-kau berbisik sebelum aku tidur kalau kau mau mengadopsiku, juga mau mengirimku ke sekolah! Mana janjimu!"

Tentu saja, di kala itu tak ada yang mendengar mau pun membalasnya. Alfred hanya berteriak seorang diri saja di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga-bunga yang tengah bermekaran itu. Ia kelelahan, saking lelahnya sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya isak tangisnya saja yang terdengar selagi angin malam mulai berhembus dan membuatnya menggigil kedinginan.

Akhirnya, lelah dan sudah tidak kuat lagi, Alfred pun berdiri walau ia nyaris jatuh beberapa kali. Ia mensakukan kompas yang diberikan Yao kepadanya, dan kemudian mengatupkan ke dua tangannya di depan dada.

'_Arthur aku berjanji, kalau aku akan belajar membaca mulai sekarang. Lalu aku akan membacakan kisah-kisah yang sangat kau cintai itu. A-aku juga akan lebih sering bermain dengan teman-temanku, _teman-teman _yang adalah sungguh sahabatku. Aku akan membuatmu banga Arthur, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum di atas sana ketika aku berhasil lulus dari sekolah. Lihat saja nanti!' _

Alfred pun membuka mata, dan tanpa pandangan lain, langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan makam Arthur Kirkland seorang diri, hanya ditemani oleh angin dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, serta bintang-bintang yang berkelap kelip di langit.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Hari ini pun Francis tetap berada di depan konter. Roti-roti hangat yang baru selesai dipanggang berada di sekitarnya. Ia menyandarkan sisi wajahnya di atas telapak tangannya, dan ia mendesah, bosan. Bel yang ia sambungkan dengan pintu toko pun berbunyi, dan Francis menegapkan kembali tubuhnya dari posisi malas yang biasa ia sandang. Kehidupan di kota kecil memang membuatnya mudah bosan.

Seorang lelaki muda, tinggi tegap dengan rambut pirang seperti gandum di musim panas dan mata secerah langit biru, yang terhalang oleh kacamatanya, pun masuk ke dalam. Ia mengambil beberapa buah roti ke dalam keranjang, dan kemudian membawanya ke tempat Francis. Dengan cekatan, pria berusia tiga puluh tahun itu segera menghitung jumlah total dari roti yang dibeli oleh sang pria muda.

Diam-diam Francis pun melirik, dan ia harus mengakui kalau pria itu tampan dan yang terlebih lagi muda, juga sepertinya ia tidak berasal dari Evergreen. Francis, sebagai satu-satunya penjual roti di kota, mengenal nyaris semua orang yang pernah tinggal di Evergreen. Tak ada yang bisa luput dari mata elangnya, atau itulah yang Tonio selalu katakan kepadanya.

Sang penjual roti menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering secara mendadak, sebelum akhirnya menerima bayaran yang ia inginkan.

"Terima kasih," ucap pria itu, dan Francis harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menarik tamunya ke atas meja konter dan mungkin membuat mulutnya memproduksi suara-suara lain. Tapi sayang, Francis tidak melakukannya, dan sebaliknya hanya mengucapkan sebuah 'sama-sama' sebelum pria asing itu pergi keluar dari tokonya.

Dari balik jendela, Francis bisa melihat kalau pria itu menyeberangi jalan, pergi menuju tempat Tonio. Francis hanya bisa memandang dengan cemburu.

Ah, betapa ia ingin melihat wajah tampan itu 'memohon' di bawahnya. Ya, Francis hanya akan berimajinasi, tetapi setidaknya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan di kota membosankan itu.

Kemudian, di tengah-tengah lamunannya, Francis mengingat sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya _seseorang_ dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama. Ia terdiam sejenak, mengkalkulasikan kemungkinan tersebut di dalam otak rotinya.

Tidak, tidak mungkin si bocah gendut Alfred adalah pria tampan itu. Francis pun tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan kemungkinannya.

* * *

Pria yang Francis lihat sebelumnya meletakkan sekeranjang roti dan juga sebotol anggur di atas gundukan tanah yang sekarang telah penuh ditumbuhi bunga.

Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, pikir pria itu. Ia pun mengambil sebotol anggur mahal yang tadi ia letakkan di atas gundukan tanah, dan lalu membuka tutupnya, sehingga ia mendapatkan sebuah bunyi 'pop' kecil.

Ia meminum beberapa teguk dari anggur itu, langsung dari botolnya. Kemudian ia menuangkan seluruh isi botol itu ke atas gundukan tanah tersebut, menyiraminya dengan rata.

Lalu ia mulai memakan beberapa roti yang ia beli, selagi sisanya ia sobek-sobek dan sebarkan di atas gundukan tanah tersebut, sama seperti adegan dengan sebotol anggur yang sebelumnya.

Pria itu pun membenarkan kacamata _rimless-_nya, dan duduk di hadapan gundukan itu, sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku tua, yang _cover_ kulitnya sudah buluk termakan oleh waktu. Ia mulai membaca, dengan suaranya yang sudah pecah, suara seorang dewasa yang mungkin akan membuat siapa pun yang berada di bawah tanah bergeliat bingung.

Beberapa jam berlalu, dan buku itu pun habis di baca olehnya.

Pria itu berdiri, dan mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada, sama persis seperti apa yang ia lakukan lima belas tahun yang lalu.

'_Seperti yang telah kau tahu, lima belas tahun sudah berlalu semenjak terakhir kali aku berada di sini. Aku berhasil diadopsi, Arthur, oleh sepasang suami istri yang menginginkan seorang anak tetapi tidak bisa mendapatkannya._

_Aku sedih karena harus meninggalkan Matthew seorang diri di panti asuhan, tetapi aku mendengar kalau tak lama setelah kudiadopsi, ia akhirnya mendapatkan orang tua baru. Aku disekolahkan Arthur, dan aku sudah bisa membaca dan menulis, seperti apa yang selalu kau paksa kepadaku. _

_Aku berhasil masuk ke perguruan tinggi Cambridge, dan lulus dengan nilai tertinggi pula dalam bidang kedokteran. Bagaimana Arthur? Apakah kau sudah bangga? Aku sudah melaksanakan semua yang kau inginkan. _

_Tapi aku harus mengakui, kalau aku cukup kesepian tanpamu. Aku merindukanmu Arthur, dan di kala sedih, aku akan selalu memikirkan tentang dirimu, tentang masa kecil yang kuhabiskan bersama denganmu. Kau adalah sahabatku, guruku dan juga ayah pertamaku. Terima kasih, Arthur.'_

Pemuda itu pun membuka matanya, dan ia sempat melihat bayangan seorang pria muda, tak jauh berbeda darinya, dengan alis tebal dan mata hijau serta rambut pirang yang berwarna lebih pucat darinya. Tetapi debu menghalangi pandangan matanya, dan ketika ia membukanya kembali, pria itu sudah menghilang.

Alfred F. Jones berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum wajahnya terpecah menjadi senyuman bodoh yang tak pernah berubah semenjak ia kecil. Ia pun mengambil keranjang roti, buku dan juga botol yang tadi ia letakkan di atas tanah, dan akhirnya berjalan kembali menyusuri jalan setapak kecil yang pernah ia lewati dahulu kala, bersama-sama dengan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya…

* * *

**A/N: **Salah satu fic paling ngebut yang pernah saya buat. Ditulis pertama kali pada hari jumat (rasanya), dan baru diseleseikan pada hari ini (pukul 3.43 pagi) Ha..saya sangat mengantuk, jadi maafkan saja kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dan lain-lain.

Saya terlalu lelah untuk menjelaskan semua yang ada di atas sana, jadi simpelnya, Alfred itu gendut. Ok, gak gendut, dia cuman tembem aja, seperti anak normal lainnya (ok lebih tembem, tapi masih blom bisa dibilang gendut bulet), karena itulah banyak yang sering mengejeknya, ditambah lagi dia pendek.

Kenapa Arthur jadi kakek-kakek? Saya gak tau kalo buat yang itu. Tolong jangan bunuh saya.

Sebenernya ada banyak adegan yang pengen saya tulis, tapi waktu sudah menjadi waktu, saya ngantuk dan mama udah memandang dengan tatapan membunuh selagi saya kelaperan dan butuh tidur dan besok senin ada ulangan ekonomi, lalu bio lalu (ya maafkan saya)...

Intinya, apakah itu **_pengabdian_ : **menurutku...pengabdian itu adalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa ditunjukan melalui tindakan. Contohnya di atas, silahkan dicari sendiri (suer saya ngantuk). Ok deh, waktunya tidur dulu...besok A/Nnya saya update lagi (kalo niat.)

Ciao, dan maaf kalo kepanjangan...lagi...


End file.
